i will always love
by akaicoat
Summary: i uploaded this story before but made a lot of errors so im re-uploading it. it's a lemon about jean and mikasa, about their love for eachother and how it slowly progresses. leave review if you like.


They had been dating for 3 years now. Jean and Mikasa are 18 now. The number of titans has decreased immensely. hardly any were ever spotted anymore. The town was at peace for once in a long time. jean and mikasa were very happy. Their relationship was strong and stable. All the others as well were calm. Eren was still very vigilant and keeping an eye for titans. Armin spent most of his time reading and cooking. Connie and sasha still annoyed each other with their crazy antics.

"mikasa" says jean "do you love me?" Of course she replies firmly. "i love you too" jean said. "Mikasa i want to kiss you". A light blush appeared on her face. she says on the cheek? he looked at her with a pain looked on his face and slowly says on the lips. she keeps her composure but her cheeks are cherry red. She says she doesn't know how? Jean and Mikasa have been dating for 2 years but their relationship was mostly emotional and not very psychical. occasionally holding hands and cheek kisses. while she had her head down jean had moved closer to her. she says why all of a sudden? he says it isn't, i always want to kiss you and hold you. she scoots away from him a bit. then why now? he replies with iv'e finally have enough courage to ask you. he grabs her hand and says he love her very much. all i want to do is talk to you and embrace you. she looks him in the eye and says with a shakey breath she says "ok. he looks surprised and almost giddy. He slowly leans in and kisses her lips. he felt bliss. she tasted like cherries. her lips were soft. she smelled like flowers. the kiss was very sweet and gentle. as the kiss finishes he ask if he could hug her. she said yeah. as he hugged her she fit perfectly into his body. he felt like he could melt. she lets out a small sigh and breathes in his smell. she thinks he smells like mint and grass. she giggles. After this event jean has been targeting for her lips whenever he's with her. while at the cafeteria he tries to kiss her but she turns when sasha calls her name. when mikasa is doing the laundry he tries to kiss her but then Connie interrupts him. He can't get her lips out of his mind. He can taste them. he licks his lips longing and wishes she was with him. The next day while he's out training in the gym he catches mikasa punching the bag. Her abs glisten and he watches her move. she was so graceful but firm. sweet but strong. she didn't notice him watching her until she was done. she looks at him funny and asks "what's up." "nothing im just watching you". she looks at the floor pensively and looks up at says do you want to spar? he said sure. He thinks he's just going to hold the bag. she then gently grasps his hand and starts putting boxing tape on his fist, he looks at her confused and screams "do you want me to hit you!" Her face stiffens a bit and firmly says "it's good practice." he looked torn up about it, but decides to spar. she looks at her and sees her eyes filled with passion. All he want do is kiss her. she lunged and strikes the first punch. He falters a bit and swings to hit her in the arm. she swiftly moves and gets in him right in the gut. coughing a bit of blood comes out and he tries to compose himself. He then moves quick and strikes her in the arm. she lets out a small cry. It itched at his ear. she then circles around him and landed a punch right in his face. He then by reflex hits her in the face as well. He sees her move in slow motion and he can feel a heavy feeling of guilt weighing on his stomach. He wanted to stop and help patch her up but she would be insulted if he did. she then straightens her posture and strikes him in the arm and stomach in a swift combo. jean lets out a groan and falls. He tries to get up, but it was basically a k.o. Mikasa moves to help him up, but is pretty worn out herself, she then trips on her own shoelaces and falls right on him. jean then realizes his hand feels soft and he squishes it. she lets out a whimper and says jean thats my ass. He jolts up and apologizes. she said it's ok it was an accident. she breathes in and says to him "let me clean your cuts." she walks him to the chair. He sits down while she disinfects his cuts. He lets out small sounds of pain when she cleans away the blood. His breathing becomes shallow and lets out gasps. she feels her heart beat fast when she cleans off his sweat. Sh gets an urge to hug him but controls herself. when she bandages him. He says my turn with a happy innocent smile she insists she could clean her cuts. He grabs her arm and gently sets her back down and insists he clean them. she sighs and agrees. He begins to disinfect and feels her twinge every time he cleaned her small wounds. He proceeds to put his hand on her face and clean her lip. she can feel him breathing on her. she wants to kiss him will he's cleaning her lip she feels like she wants to hug him and kiss his face all over. when he's cleaning her cheek she leans in a lightly places a kiss on his lips. He is stunned and can taste the disinfectant. He turns red and looks at her with a ached look. He wants to kiss her a lot more. He grabs her hand and says may i kiss you more. she nods. He reaches over and grabs her face. This kiss was a little more passionate. He grabs her waist and firmly kisses her lips. There are moans of both pain and pleasure. There both still beat up from the sparing. As they are embracing they hear a knock on the gym door. They break apart and pretend to be talking. Levi comes in and says dinner is ready.

After this event jean and mikasa kiss a bit more. He kisses tries to kiss her anytime he can. when they're sparing when eating when ever he has a chance. another 5 months go by and one night mikasa enters his room in a sheer night gown. he was half asleep, but sees a figure enter his room he can tell its a woman's. he says "mikasa?" when he reaches out he feels something soft. he feels a little numb and realizes it's her breast. He is shocked and pulls away and asks what is going on. His eyes adjust to the dark and then he realizes she's in a sheer nightgown. He flushes and covers his pants. she leans in and kisses him. she ask him if shes sexy. He gulps and says very. she sits down on the bed and puts her head down. she lets out a shakey breath and asked why he never initiated sex or french kisses her. He feels his heart race and lets out a sigh. He said he didn't know if she wanted to. Of course i want to have sex with you. i dream of it all the time. i think i think about it to much to be honest. she then moves up and presses her body on him. He feels her breasts on him and she says "i want you to make love to me, i love you." she proceeds to remove her gown and lets it drop. He practically dies of pain. his member begins to throb and ache. she whispers "touch me." he then jolts up and wraps his arms around her waist. she begins to kiss him, first softly, but jean becomes more passionate he gently brushes his tongue on her lips. she opens her mouth and lets him in. both their tongues feeling eachother, gasping and moaning. uncontrollable passion pouring out of eachother. she then sits in his lap and removes her bra. she grabs his hand and places it on her breast. He can feel it melt into his palm. He caress her pink nipple and she lets out a small whimper. He becomes filled with lust and begins to suck on her nip. He lightly bites it and buries his face in her breast. he breathes her in and gently places kisses all over her chest and neck. He travels back up to her mouth and places gentle kisses on her lips. He then begins to bite her lip. she says "i want to feel your tongue." She opens her mouth and he gently pushes his tongue inside. He can feel how moist and warm she is. He tastes her. she taste so sweet. He wants to eat her. He's becomes engulfed with passion. He then feels something reach for his belt. He looks up at her. Her gray eyes filled with love. she mouths i want to make you feel good. his face is burning hot. she pulls down his zipper. she notices he is very much turned on. she gently touches it and he lets out a yelp and his hips spontaneously thrust. he didn't know it would feel that great for her to just touch it. she becomes more excited and starts to rub it. It's slow and agonizing. jean can feel himself lose his mind. It felt soo good. His breath becomes hitched when he feels her tongue on it. she's licking me, oh god im going to lose it. she looks so hot. she begins to quicken her pace. He jolts his head back and can feel is orgasm coming. He then stops her. He says with a quickened breath "please... stop..i don't want to come in your mouth." she gives him a gentle smile. she then ask him with a sultry voice. "Can you touch me here." she spreads her legs and reveals her weak spot. He feels a knot in his throat and is dick moves slightly. He leans in and begins to caress her thighs making his way to her love spot. He gently places his index finger over her clit. she lets out a loud moan and surprises him. she's shaking and he barely touched her. she pleads for him. He then begins a circular rhythm around her clit. each time he moves she lets out a sexy moan and only urges him to go faster. she begins to grasp for anything she finally finds his arm and gently pulls on in. she's really close to her orgasm. she than feels his lips on hers. moaning in his mouth she orgasm and sucks on his tongue. she moves and spasms under his hand. she looks so satisfied as she lays there. Her juices seeping out. when her orgasm passed. she then found her way on top of him. she says "i want you to make me a woman. make love to me" he grabs her waist and flips her over on the mattress where he is now on top. He looks at her and says "i love you more than i ever thought i could love." she spreads her legs and she can feel his penis at her entrance. He begins to rub it at her opening and she lets out small moans. she says "quit teasing, enter me." he then positions himself and slowly enters her. He lets out a shaky breath and feels her warmth. He asks if she's ok? she replies with a nod. It didn't hurt her that much because mikasa rode horses for many years so her hymen was already torn. nonetheless she was still a virgin and having a foreign object in her still hurt. He held her face and kissed her eyelashes. A few minutes pass and mikasa's body has become accustomed to jean's enormous length. she pleads for him to move. he starts off slowly, but slowly quickens. He lets out small pained groans. he never felt soo much pleasure all at once. It felt like nothing before. Mikasa also was in ecstasy. Letting out cries of pleasure. her body thrusting more into jeans dick. her juices flowing out. bodies smashed together moving and caressing eachother. kisses placed all over. moans heard through out the night. Mikasa is really close and so is jean. His pace begins to quicken. he grabs her bottom to help him steady himself. he then kisses her and all you can hear are their muffled moans. Mikasa then lets out a cry and jean falls on her and releases his seed. Their sweaty bodies next to each other. she curls up next to him and says "that was something else." jeans face was in pure pleasure. he looks at her and says "and to think we weren't doing this earlier." she gives hims a annoyed look, but then bobs his nose. He pulls her in closer and breathes her in. He's so happy. He never thought he could be this happy. Mikasa twirls soft circles around his chest. Mikasa was a tough woman but around jean she felt more womanly she loved being engulfed by his manliness she loved loving him. That night they slept in each others arms. Peacefully they slept. The next day while on top of the wall jean and eren were talking about what to eat for lunch. Mikasa climbs up and looks at them and smiles. she then leans on the wall and looks at the beauty of the land. she then notices something. something that pulled at her heart. she felt a sense of despair fall over her, jean notices and asks "what's wrong?" she straightens her posture she turns around and with a shakey breath she utters "the titans are back."


End file.
